Draconis Cor EN
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: After Voldemort's death, Harry Potter's story has finished, but Hermione's just starting.


**So, some of you had asked me to translate this work. After such a long time, I decided to give it a try. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Any and all mistakes are mine since it's unbeta'd. It's a translation/adaptation of my work under the same title. You can find the original on my profile, anyway, happy reading.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and the diverse editorials, I only use them to have fun without any lucrative ends.

* * *

Prologue.

The Magic World drifted into darkness; fell under the ruthless touch of Lord Voldemort without a warning. The only hope came from a prophecy, one the entire world believed, and so did _he._

The arrival of "The savior", a wizard more powerful than Tom Riddle, was the only one capable of putting an end to the dark ages. Or so everyone believed. They had to, to keep fear at bay as they tried to go on with their lives while danger hid in every corner. Death was a common concurrency. The resistance was no more.

Time was running out quickly.

Lord Voldemort was growing stronger with every wizard joining his crusade. Day by day more people followed him; out of conviction or fear, it didn't matter. He had power and when his cold eyes bored into their souls, only a few were able to resist the temptation to bow with a whisper of "Yes, My Lord." And those unfortunate ones were all dead.

That was the reason Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall walked the corridors of a Muggle hospital.

The clever witch didn't comprehend the situation, hard to do with the little information she was provided with. It was impossible to understand why they were looking for something special among muggles.

For his part, Dumbledore limited himself to smile in that enigmatic way that bordered on annoying. His eyes shone with the glint of a well-kept secret. As always, he knows the answer to mysteries unknown to the rest of the world. He won't say a word –doesn't have to- as he keeps walking humming a wordless tune.

The hospital was almost empty. Not a surprise as the clock marked quarter past midnight. Just a handful of unlucky people found their way into the ER; just enough to keep most of the staff busy. Otherwise, someone would have noticed the oddly dressed couple making their way to the Maternity Ward.

Only a mother rests, cradled in Morpheus' arms after giving life to a little girl.

But it wasn't the mother which one capturing Albus' attention. He walked past her room until he was able to see the rows of cribs. All empty except for one. A tiny head popped from the pale rose blanket, eyes curious as she fidgeted against the throw. She tried to find enough freedom to explore the world; too impatient to wait.

"Hello, Hermione Granger," he said with a smile.

"Who is she, Albus?" Minerva asked as answers eluded her still. "She isn't _the chosen one,_ is she? The prophecy said it would be a boy."

"No, no. She isn't part of that prophecy, but will be vital for our world in due time."

He didn't seem too worried or willing to offer further explanation as he popped a lemon caramel into his mouth. He also offered one to his companion, but was kindly declined. She was neither much of a lemon nor Dumbledore's eternal games fan.

"She'll go to Hogwarts," he continued after a long stretch of time. "It's her destiny."

"She's Muggle born, how can you be so sure?"

The old wizard smiled again as little Hermione observed them with curiosity.

"All in due time, dear Minerva. All in due time."

The woman shook her head in disbelief. The Hogwarts' headmaster tended to act more like a toddler than a wise man, but for some reason she trusted him. It wouldn't be the first time he was right, and wouldn't be the last time she would follow.

With a _pop_ both disappeared from the corridor, leaving behind no clue of their existence and a girl that couldn't remember them. They would see each other again when the time was right.

Dumbledore's words made sense after eleven years.

Hermione Jean Granger had more than enough magic to grant her a spot in Hogwarts.

Still, Minerva had her reservations. Dumbledore never answered why they had shown at the hospital that September night. There were many questions on the professor's mind about the young girl. However, her wariness became something else as soon as she had the Gryffindor in her first class.

Hermione was brilliant; willing to use her intelligence to help others. She became wise despite her young age, tough in the battlefield but kind-hearted. Countless times her abilities, her mind, and resourcefulness were necessary to save "The chosen one" from certain death.

Sometimes she saved him from the hands of Voldemort, sometimes from himself or the many hidden throwbacks of school. Their friendship was natural, meant to be, and stronger than anything Minerva had seen in her many years as a professor.

Hermione was braver than most, and that was why she was a Gryffindor although she also proved to have what it took to be either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

The end of an era finally arrived, in the midst of the last battle the Magic World held their breath.

It was the end of the road for either Harry or Voldemort, and no matter how hard they believed in a better future, fear was still present. Harry was a legend, would remain one for the rest of his life, but he owned more than his life to Hermione. She gave him the chance to fight for his own freedom, to write the last chapter on his life without being afraid of dying.

For seven years, the world has been solely focused on "The-boy-who-lived" but as he fell exhausted to his knees, another story was about to start.


End file.
